


The Permanent Holiday

by TurtlesDrinkAlmondMilk



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Diapers, Forced Infantilism, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, forced age play, non-con infantilism, nonconsensual ageplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtlesDrinkAlmondMilk/pseuds/TurtlesDrinkAlmondMilk
Summary: Two loving husbands have found the perfect baby to dote on. Pity she has absolutely no choice in the matter.





	The Permanent Holiday

Annie stared blankly at where the stuffed animal had sat. Her only companion through all of it was now a medium-sized pile of white mangled fluff and fur. 

“Now, I didn’t want to do it , but you forced my hand, Annie.” Robert raised his hands up in mock surrender.

A black glass eye stared back at her from the white wreckage.

“Has my sweet little girl learned her lesson? Has daddy made it absolutely clear that hitting, kicking, biting and hurting other people is an absolute no-no?” Robert bent over, resting his hands on his knees and tried to make eye contact with the girl.

When Annie didn’t seem to make any move to respond, Robert took her chin and tilted it towards his face, forcing her to tear her eyes away and look straight into dark brown ones.

“Do you understand Annie?” Robert whispered softly.

Annie jerked her head. Robert paused thoughtfully and regarded his shocked babe. He decided to take the head movement as a nervous nod.

“Ok. Good. Now it’s time for jim-jams because it’s almost time for bed.” 

Annie gulped back the lump that was forming in her throat. She really didn’t want to cry in front of Robert but she could still feel the telltale sting behind her eyes. It was stupid to cry over a stuffed rabbit. It made no sense. But now she had to go to bed and the familiar weight of the rabbit wouldn’t be in her arms when she fell asleep. Would she ever be able to fall asleep again?

“Ok honey, come on,” Robert said brusquely and hauled Annie up into his arms and settled her onto her usual place, his hip. “ Daddy understands completely that you’re a little sad right now so we can cuddle after we get ready for bed. How, does that sound?”

Annie could feel her face scrunching up in an attempt to stop the tears spilling out. She just knew that if she made a single sound that she wouldn’t be able to hold it together.

Robert jiggled her on his hip, waiting for an answer. The baby needed to cry over her toy (and even though it was he who had destroyed it) it was important that both Chris and himself were there to comfort her.

They could go and buy a replacement next week. Right now, the baby needed to be distraught and look for the comfort that she had originally taken from her stuffed rabbit.

“Hmmm? Annie? C’mon honey, use your words.” Robert crooned while rubbing Annie’s back soothingly.

“ I, I want my bunny!” She said and burst into tears.

“I know, i know honey. Daddy is here and he’s going to make it all better.“ 

Gently, Robert guided the girls head to rest on his shoulder as she continued to cry heartbreakingly. This was going far smoothly than he had expected.


End file.
